


Shingeki No Hogwarts

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is an orphan, labelled unadoptable. His future seems dim--until a mysterious woman pulls him and his sister out of the orphanage and gives them news that will change their lives forever. </p><p>(Hogwarts AU)<br/>(On Hiatus while I work out the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I know my summary sucked.

_“You have to go! Hurry! Take Eren and Mikasa and run!”_

_“But Carla…”_

_“Just go! Leave me, there’s no hope for me. Just keep them safe!”_

_“Mom!”_

_“Go!”_

///////

_Five Years Later…_

Eleven-year-old Eren Jaeger was woken up, as always, by a loud ringing. He clamped his hands over his ears, waiting for the noise to die down; ten minutes later, Eren could relax.

Reluctantly, Eren pulled himself out of bed. The dormitory was emptying; another day had started at the Trost Home for Boys and Girls—just another name for an orphanage.

“Good morning, Eren.” In the bed next to Eren’s, Armin Arlelt yawned and stretched.

“Morning.”

Before anything more could be said, the matron called out the last of the boys, hurrying them up. She left, and they changed quickly into their day clothes before marching down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Eren and Armin received their plates of soggy eggs and brick-hard toast and looked around for a place to sit. It wasn’t an easy task; although Armin alone might have been able to find a spot, Eren’s presence seemed to create a lack of seating. There was only one other person who would sit with them.

“Mikasa’s over by the windows,” Eren said.

Mikasa, Eren’s adopted sister, always saved spots for Armin and Eren. She smiled briefly when they joined her. “Good morning. Summer’s almost over. Are you ready for school to start again?”

“I’ve already told you I am. You don’t need to worry about me so much!” But Eren knew his words fell on deaf ears. Mikasa would worry no matter was he said.

“It’s not going to be like last year, is it?” Armin asked, and Eren knew what he was referring to: last fall, when all of the new teacher’s books had suddenly caught fire while she was arguing with Eren. Or perhaps he was also recalling the year before, when, after striking Eren for speaking out of turn, the teacher suddenly found himself surrounded by angry office supplies. Or it might even have been Eren’s first year at the orphanage, when the teachers’ predecessor found that his telephone was ringing every five minutes while he tried to quiz a very nervous Armin.

“No.” But Eren couldn’t be sure.

Another alarm sounded, and the children wolfed down the rest of their breakfasts and deposited their plates in a large container. On the way out of the dining hall, one of the supervisors put out a hand to stop Eren.

“You’re to go to the headmaster’s office, Eren. No chores for you, lucky duck.” Hannes, Eren’s favorite staff member, grinned, and was rewarded by a rare smile from Eren that was quickly replaced by the usual suspicious scowl.

“What did I do this time?”

“You think I know? Maybe someone’s finally thinking of adopting you!” Hannes laughed good-naturedly; Eren’s angry disposition had turned many prospective parents away. The supervisor patted Eren’s shoulder and gave him a light push. “Go on, find out what he wants.”

///////

“Come in.”

Eren pushed the headmaster’s door open and froze. The office was the same as it always was—all-wood furniture, dimly lit, with only one uncomfortable chair for visitors. There was the headmaster, in his ill-fitting suit and tie, fingers interlocked. But there was someone else, someone new sitting in the visitors’ chair. An adult.

He was being interviewed for adoption.

The woman looked young, with glossy brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail and square, goggle-like glasses held in place by a leather strap. When Eren entered, she smiled.

“This is the boy you requested,” the headmaster said. “I must say, your conditions were a bit…”

“Detailed? Yes, I have a clear image of what I want.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want a younger child?”

“I’m sure.”

The headmaster cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll just, er, step outside. Let you have a chat with Eren Jaeger, see if you…change your mind.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t!”

After the door closed behind the headmaster, the woman turned to Eren. “Do you think he’s listening at the door?”

“He’s probably going to the kitchen for a drink.”

“What, this early?”

“Adoptions make him nervous.”

“Strange.” The woman shook her head, then held out a hand. “I’m Hanji Zoe. It’s great to meet you, Eren Jaeger.”

Eren tentatively shook Hanji’s hand. “I’m not going with you.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“I don’t want to be adopted. You can’t replace my mom.”

“I don’t mean to.”

Eren scowled. Usually, parents faltered when he said he wouldn’t go. This Hanji woman hadn’t even missed a beat.

“I won’t leave without Mikasa.”

“Who’s Mikasa?”

“My sister.”

“That’s understandable. I’ll have the headmaster bring her in when he gets back.”

“What? Really?”

Hanji leaned forward in her seat. “More importantly, Eren, and I want an honest answer: when you’re angry or upset, strange things happen, right?”

Eren drew in a sharp breath, and Hanji smiled wider.

“How did you know?” Eren asked.

“Happened to me, too, when I was a kid. It’s the earliest sign that you’ve got it.”

“Got what? Am I sick?”

“Sick, no, not at all. It’s perfectly normal for a wizard.”

Eren stared at the woman for a good five minutes before saying, “You’re crazy.”

Hanji laughed. “Everyone says that, so it must be true! But I’m not insane. Your mother, Carla—“

“You knew Mom?”

“Not personally, no. But I knew _of_ her. Your father, too. Both your parents are well-known in the wizarding community.”

Eren shook his head. “Now I know you’re crazy. Mom wasn’t a wizard.”

“Correct. She was a witch.”

“She was not!”

“Was, too!”

“Was NOT!” Behind Hanji, papers began to fly from the headmaster’s desk in a whirlwind. Hanji jumped up, laughing.

“There you have it! Magnificent! You’ll be a wonderful wizard, Eren, I just know it!”

Eren stumbled back, utterly exhausted for no apparent reason. The papers fluttered to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“Don’t apologize! You did very well! You’ll need to learn control, but you’ve definitely got talent!” Hanji sat down again. “Do you believe me yet?”

Eren shook his head. Hanji sighed, then pulled a long, thin, carved stick with a clawlike handle from her green cloak. She pointed it at a small porcelain teacup on the desk, muttered something—and the teacup became a silver spoon. Eren stared in wonderment.

Hanji tucked the stick back into her cloak just as the door opened and the headmaster returned, reeking of alcohol. “How is—what on earth happened here?”

Hanji glanced at the papers. “Just a bit of an argument, sir. Nothing serious. Could you bring Mikasa here?”

The headmaster frowned. “Mikasa Ackerman?”

“Yes, please. Also, I’d like to begin filling out the forms to adopt Eren. Don’t worry, I’ll find it myself.”

The headmaster was staring intently at something behind Hanji. “I could’ve sworn…”

“Yes?”

“Wasn’t there a teacup there before?”

“No, sir, only a spoon. Not sure why.”

“But…” the headmaster backed up and left the room.

Hanji got up and peeked out into the hall before whispering _“Accio”_. A sheaf of papers flew into her hands.

“So?” she asked. “Have you changed your mind, Eren?”

Eren, stunned, could only nod. Hanji grinned again, then began filling out the papers. By the time the headmaster returned, Mikasa in tow, Hanji had finished with the forms.

“Thank you, headmaster. Here are your forms. Is there anything I’ve missed?”

“Wha—but…don’t you want to speak to Miss Ackerman?”

“No, I believe Eren’s description of her.”

Eren glanced sideways at Hanji. He’d said nothing about Mikasa, other than to identify her as his sister.

“Well, I must warn you…She’s not really his sister, you see. His family adopted her before the accident.”

“Does it matter? I’d like to take them home now. You don’t mind, do you?”

Mikasa shot Eren a look. _Is this woman for real?_

 _I don’t know_.

“I suppose…”

“Great!” Hanji placed a hand on each child’s back and propelled them out of the office (where the headmaster could be heard muttering “teacup”), down the hall, and out the front doors.

“What about our stuff?” Eren asked.

“Do you have anything you want to take with you?”

Eren and Mikasa shared another look. They owned nothing of importance; as always, Mikasa wore her scarf, and Eren, the key that was his only possession from that time before he’d lost his parents.

“No, we’re fine,” Mikasa said.

“Then let’s go! We’ve got a lot to talk about!”

///////

“You knew?”

Mikasa nodded. “I wanted to protect you, Eren. Carla didn’t want you to know…she said it was safer if you discovered it on your own.”

“And you’re a…?”

“A witch, yes. My father wasn’t, but…Carla knew. She told me what I was.”

Eren rubbed his forehead. “What else have you been hiding from me?”

“I’m sorry, Eren.”

“It’s okay.”

The children sat in silence in Hanji’s kitchen, lukewarm tea all but forgotten. Hanji had gone straight to her office, claiming she had an important letter to write, leaving them to their own devices.

Now she reappeared, her cloak pulled over her shoulders, clutching two envelopes. “I’ve gotten a reply! Your acceptance letters are here!” She placed the envelopes, addressed to Eren and Mikasa, in front of them. Eren reached for his, opened it, and unfolded the parchment.

“What’s Hogwarts?”

“It’s the best wizarding school in the world! You’ll be attending in the fall, so we need to get your supplies. Are you two feeling up to a shopping trip?”

Mikasa consulted her letter. “Where are we going to find these things? A cauldron? All these strange ingredients?”

“Diagon Alley, of course!”

///////

On the way to Diagon Alley, Hanji explained a few things to Eren and Mikasa: the four Houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw (“that was my house!” Hanji said); commonly used terms like ‘Muggle’ and ‘Quidditch’; the owl-based mail system; and the different classes they would be taking.

A trip to the bank proved surprising: despite living a fairly middle-class life, there were piles of gold and silver in the Jaegers’ vault at Gringott’s. Once a sufficient amount had been withdrawn, Hanji took them to a shop labeled _Ollivander’s_.

“I’ll leave you here. How about I go get your pets?” Hanji asked. “I go to that place so often they’ve started giving me discounts. What do you want? Owl? Cat?”

“Owl, I guess? Won’t it be easier to get mail that way?” Eren replied.

“What species? Personally, I like Great Horned Owls. They’re so majestic!”

Eren grinned. “That’s what I want.”

“I want a snowy owl, please,” Mikasa said.

“Okey-dokey! Just pop in and get your wands, and I’ll be back in a jiff!”

///////

The interior of the shop was dark, filled to the ceiling with shelves that were piled with boxes stacked in neat cubbies. A small white-haired man glanced up when they entered.

“Ah, Eren Jaeger, I presume? You look like your mother. Who’s your lady friend?”

Mikasa answered for herself. “I’m his sister, Mikasa Ackerman.”

“That’s right! I remember now. You’re here for your wands. I’m Mr. Ollivander. Let’s start with Miss Ackerman.” The old man wandered down an aisle. Eren wondered how the man could find his way around; there was no obvious shelving system. “Why don’t we try this? Phoenix feather core, aspen. Give it a wave, dear.”

Mikasa took the wand and swished it. A bunch of boxes shot across the store.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“No, no, dear! It’s simply not the right one for you. Perhaps…yes, I think this will work. Unicorn tail hair, cedar, unyielding. Try it.”

Mikasa took the second wand and waved it. This time, a trail of fire followed its path, and nothing more.

“How does it feel?” Mr. Ollivander asked, but it was clear he had made up his mind.

“It feels…right.” Mikasa looked at the wand in her hand.

“The wand chooses the wizard—or witch. Cedar is most drawn to loyal, perceptive owners. I should have guessed you’d wield one.” Now Mr. Ollivander turned to Eren. “Your turn, young man. What shall we try for you?”

Without waiting for an answer, the old man wandered off again, pulling down boxes as he went.

“Try this: phoenix feather core, oak, slightly springy. Oh. No, no. Definitely not. Unicorn tail hair, cherry? No, but we might be on the right track. Perhaps a few dragon heartstring cores…”

It felt like hours before Ollivander lifted a box hidden beneath a stack. “Perhaps…”

Slowly, Ollivander took down the box. “Unicorn tail hair. Aspen. Try it.”

Eren reached into the box and touched the wand. Suddenly, he felt a sense of peace, of belonging. This was his wand, made for him alone, the last confirmation Eren needed. There was no doubt in his mind now—he was a wizard.

“This is it.”

“Yes, but curious…very curious…”

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing. I simply thought you might be a phoenix core. But who am I to judge? Not too long ago, a young man came in looking for a wand. There was something familiar about him…perhaps I sold to his father. My memory isn’t what it used to be.” Mr. Ollivander tapped his head. “I was sure the boy would be a unicorn core, but no! Dragon heartstring! Perhaps I should seek an apprentice…”

///////

Eren and Mikasa met up with Hanji outside the bookstore. After finishing their shopping, and naming their owls (Eren’s was Guntram, Mikasa’s was Wynn), Hanji took them home.

“We’ll go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Mikasa can borrow an old nightgown of mine for tonight, and Eren, I’ll find you an old t-shirt. Let me show you where you’ll sleep!”

Hanji led them to a room with one bed. “This is my room, but until I can get another bed, Mikasa can sleep here. I can take the couch.”

“You don’t have to,” Mikasa said.

“It’s no problem!”

Next, Hanji took them down the hall to a closed door. Turning the knob, she said, “And this is where you’ll be staying, Eren!” before shoving the door open with a flourish.

Inside, sitting on the bed, was a man.

“Giving away my room, Hanji?”

“Levi!” Hanji exclaimed.

The man’s intense stare drifted from the excited woman to Eren, sending unpleasant chills down his spine. “This is Eren Jaeger?”

“Yep! And Mikasa Ackerman!”

“Hm.”

“Oh! Eren, Mikasa, this is Levi Rivaille. He’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. You’ll both be in his class!”

Something about that scared Eren.

Hanji turned back to Levi. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“No, but you’ll find it in the fridge.” The professor stood up and swept past them.

“Aww! I wanted to cook them dinner!”

“I know. Kids, don’t eat anything she cooks.”

Once he was gone, Hanji turned to Eren and Mikasa. “So? What’d you think of him?”

“He was sort of short.”

“Yeah, he looked like he could be a student. Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay here?”

“It’s only a guest room. Levi doesn’t leave the school much, but when he does, he stays here. And he’s twenty-six, if you can believe it. I’ve known him for years—I went to school with him. You’ll have a lot of fun in his class!”

Somehow, Eren wasn’t so sure.


	2. The Sorting Hat

The day Eren and Mikasa were to leave for Hogwarts, Hanji dropped them off at the train station with their trunks and instructions to find Platform 9 and 3/4. Then she waved and walked away.

Eren grumbled, "Nine and three-quarters? No train station has a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" Mikasa suggested.

"Are you kidding? They'd think we were crazy. Let's just wait; we can't be the only ones going on the Hogwarts Express."

"Excuse me?"

Eren turned to see a dark-haired boy with freckles smiling at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing...did you say you're catching the Hogwarts Express?"

"Yes," said Mikasa, "but we don't know where it is."

"You guys are first-years, too then? Great! Here, I'll show you. See that pillar between Platforms 9 and 10? Just run straight towards it. Look, I'll go first, to show you!"

Before Eren or Mikasa could react, the boy grabbed the handles of his cart and charged. But when he should've been flattened against the brickwork, he moved  _through_ it, leaving behind no trace of himself.

For a minute, Eren and Mikasa simply stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then, Mikasa lined up her cart and did exactly as the boy had, with the same result.

Eren hesitated. He had so many questions--what if it didn't work? Where would he end up?--but there was no one to ask. Finally, he gripped his cart and charged, closing his eyes just before impact. When he didn't ram up against the wall, Eren opened his eyes. A whole new platform, bustling with oddly-dressed people, was hidden behind the pillar-entrance through which Eren had just come. Mikasa waited by the side, and waved to Eren when he came through. Beside her was the freckled boy.

"Great job! I forgot to ask your names, by the way."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger...I've heard that name before. I'm Marco. Maybe we'll have classes together!"

"Hey, Marco! Over here!"

Marco waved at a boy with mousy brown-and-black hair. "Coming! Sorry, I'd invite you to sit with us, but I promised my friend Jean I'd sit with him. Bye!"

"We should board, too," Mikasa said when Marco had left. Eren nodded and took a step towards an open door.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

Eren turned, hardly daring to believe his ears. But no, he wasn't hearing things; racing towards them, oversized robes fluttering around his ankles, was Armin.

"Guys! You're here! You're really here!" Armin skidded to a halt and gasped for breath.

"Armin? What are you doing here?"

"I was adopted! A man came to the orphanage and asked for me...he told me I was a wizard! I thought I would never see you guys again!"

" _All aboard!"_

"Hurry!" Eren said. "We can talk more on the train."

///////

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin found a compartment together and settled in for the ride, catching up on all that had happened in the past few days. Armin said he'd been adopted by a man named Erwin Smith.

"He seems nice, but he's very practical. I'm not really sure what he wants."

There was a commotion outside the compartment, and the door flew open. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail popped her head in, followed it with her whole body, closed the door, and said, "Hide me!"

"Wha-" Eren began, but the girl ducked under his seat and pulled his robes down like a curtain. Shortly after, a boy barged in.

"Where is she? I know she came in here!"

"Jean, please, you can get another one..."

"I paid for that!"

From behind the first boy, Marco peeked into the compartment. "Eren! Mikasa! I'm sorry about Jean. He gets really irritable when he hasn't eaten."

As if to prove Marco's point, Jean growled. "The point is, some bitch stole my sandwich and now I'm short a ham panini!"

Mikasa looked at Eren, then Armin, and said, "No one else entered our compartment."

"Bullsh--" Jean cut off, staring at Mikasa. His cheeks turned pink and, suddenly quiet, he said, "Uh, I mean, I thought, since your door was open--"

"Perhaps she went in a compartment nearby?"

"Yeah..." Jean straightened his robes and extended a hand. "My name is Jean Kirschstein. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikasa glanced at Jean, nodded, then pointedly ignored him. Jean looked crestfallen.

"Let's just go back to our seats, Jean. It's only a sandwich." Marco tugged on Jean's arm.

"Fine. Sorry to bother you." Jean backed out and closed the door. When their footsteps could no longer be heard, the girl peeked out from under the seat, her mouth full. She swallowed before climbing out and seating herself beside Armin.

"Thank you so much!" the girl gushed, leaning across to grab Mikasa's hands. "You saved me! Thank you!"

Mikasa extracted her hands from the girl's grip as Armin asked, "Why did you take his sandwich?"

"I was hungry, and it looked sooo yummy. And it was!"

Once again, the door was opened, this time by a boy with a shaved head. "Hey, Sasha, the coast is clear!"

"Thanks, Connie! I'll be right there."

The boy looked around. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh! They're..." Sasha looked at Mikasa.

"I'm Armin," Armin volunteered. "This is Eren, and this is Mikasa."

"Mi casa? Isn't that Spanish for 'my house'?" Connie asked. 

"It's Japanese," Mikasa said. "My mother named me."

Eren glanced at Mikasa in surprise. She rarely spoke about her birth parents, who had been murdered by an escaped serial killer when Mikasa was four. Eren himself never talked about his parents if he could help it. He couldn't remember the incident that had left him an orphan, but he remembered the time before thatm and how happy he'd been.

Instead of leaving, Connie sat down between Eren and the window. "I'm Connie Springer, Gryffindor--hopefully. What about you guys? Which house do you want?"

"I'm hoping for Hufflepuff," Sasha said. "I've heard the dormitory is right by the kitchen. Just think, whenever I'm hungry, I can just sneak out..." She began to drool with anticipation, and Armin leaned away.

"Sasha's probably the only person to ever  _want_ to be in Hufflepuff," Connie said. 

Armin looked down at his hands. "I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" Connie insisted. "It's just not where I want to be."

"Have you and Sasha known each other long?" Eren asked.

"Nah, I just met her when we got on the train. There were no open seats, except with her and these two other girls...what were their names again, Sasha?"

"Christa and Ymir!" 

"Right! Ymir doesn't talk much, does she?"

The children spent the rest of the ride chatting. When they neared the school, Connie and Sasha left for their compartment, while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin gathered their things.

///////

The children disembarked, leaving their trunks to be collected. The older children peeled off from the group as a familiar voice called out:

"First-years! First-years this way!"

Eren's face lit up with a smile. "Hannes!"

Hannes smiled down at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"No! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the groundskeeper!"

"But--"

"I was only at the orphanage to watch over you. It was your mother's last request, God rest her soul."

Eren's eyes stung with suppressed tears of gratitude. He tried to thank Hannes, but his voice came out as a choke. Hannes lifted his lantern and directed the first-year students to the edge of a lake, where a dozen boats waited. 

///////

Once inside the castle, the children were met by a small woman in a pointy hat. 

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Ral, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher. In a moment, you'll be Sorted into your houses. I want to remind you that all houses are equal, and that your house will be like your family here. You will sit with them at mealtimes, share a common room, and take classes with them. 

"After you are Sorted, you will sit at the table with your house for the banquet, after which you will be escorted to your dormitory. Don't be nervous! You'll be just fine!"

Professor Ral led the way into the Great Hall. Eren gazed around in wonder at the floating candles and sky-like ceiling. The children came to a stop by a raised platform. Long tables created a barrier between the staff and students, and, seated beside Professor Rivaille, to Eren's surprise, was Hanji. She waved.

A stool with an old hat stood by the edge of the steps leading up to the platform. Professor Ral walked up to it and pulled a scroll from within her yellow-lined robes. "I'll call your name, and you will come take a seat on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head. Are we ready?"

Cheers went up from around the room. Professor Ral smiled and read the first name: "Mikasa Ackerman!"

An anticipatory silence. As Mikasa walked up to the stool alone, Eren crossed his fingers, wishing her luck.

The hat was placed on Mikasa's head, and suddenly, the fabric moved. Several first-years screamed and gasped, but Mikasa stayed perfectly still.

"Hmm...a challenge, eh?" the Hat said. "Loyal, yes, incredibly so, but also brave and strong...Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

Mikasa closed her eyes and waited. The Hat said, "I see...you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Mikasa, looking over her shoulder at Eren and Armin, took her seat with her new house.

Professor Ral continued. "Armin Arlelt!"

The Hall quieted again as Armin, hands shaking, approached the Sorting Hat. Someone behind Eren whispered, "That's a Hufflepuff if I ever saw one." Eren turned, scowling, to see a smirking Jean Kirschstein.

The Hat was placed on Armin's head. "Arlelt, hm? I remember your parents, Gryffindors, the both of them. But you, boy..."

Armin's face scrunched in pain, either at the mention of the parents he'd never known, or at the knowledge that he was never going to follow in their footsteps. Then the Hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

As the Ravenclaw table applauded and hollered, Armin sat on the stool, shocked and pale. Eren clapped, too, smiling reassuringly at his friend, but worried all the same. There was no chance that Eren would be in Ravenclaw. Armin would be all alone.

Hanji jumped up with a "Yippee!" and vaulted over the table to shake Armin's hand before the boy could escape to his table. Eren relaxed a bit; Armin would be in good hands.

"Braun, Reiner!"

A large boy with close-cropped blond hair parted from the cluster of first-years and took a seat. Again, the Sorting Hat deliberated, muttering "Slytherin...Gryffindor...Slytherin...Gryffindor..." until, finally, it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The groans from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were muffled by the hoots and hollers of the Hufflepuffs as they received their first newcomer. Two other first-years made sounds of frustration: one, a tall boy, the other a pretty blonde girl with a pronounced nose.

"Braus, Sasha!"

When Sasha came forward, she was munching on a potato. Professor Ral stared, Hat momentarily forgotten.

One of the teachers, an imposing, bald man with wrinkles on his forehead and dark circles under his eyes, leaned forward. "Why are you eating a potato?"

Sasha stared back at him. "Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?"

The man growled and clenched his fists, and many other professors scowled, but Hanji burst into laughter. Professor Ral blinked, then dropped the Sorting Hat onto Sasha's head, as if she simply wanted to be done with her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"YES!" Sasha screamed, leaping up and punching the air. As Hanji pouted with disappointment, Sasha flung the Hat towards Professor Ral and hopped away to join the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Ral paused a bit before calling out, "Bodt, Marco!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Marco shot an apologetic grin over Eren's shoulder. Jean was smiling, but Eren heard him mutter, "Damn."

"What's the matter?" Eren asked. "You could end up there, too."

Jean sniffed. "Not likely. I'm not a fool who would throw his life away. I'll be a Slytherin, just like my parents."

"Marco and Mikasa aren't fools."

"I know that!" Jean hissed. There was a cheer; someone had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hanji was back on her feet to congratulate them.

A few more Sorts, and the tall boy ("Fubar, Bertholdt!") was called. He was sweating profusely, nervous. Eren had already mentally sorted him when the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

"That's odd," Connie said from beside Eren. "I thought he'd be--"

"Hufflepuff?" Eren finished. "Me, too."

"Jaeger, Eren!"

This time, the silence was peppered with whispers and gasps. Someone pushed Eren forward; he turned to see most of the first-years staring. He looked to Connie, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath and  walked up to the Sorting Hat. He grabbed it from Professor Ral and jammed it onto his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat immediately called out, and Eren smiled as he joined Mikasa at the Gryffindor table. An older boy, who introduced himself as Thomas Wagner, slapped Eren on the back in welcome. 

"Kirschstein, Jean!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Leonhardt, Annie!"

The blonde girl came forward.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Renz, Christa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Springer, Connie!"

"Yeah!" Connie yelled. "Gryffindor, here I come!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What--seriously?"

Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table as Connie sat looking lost. Then Sasha waved, and Connie smiled. "That's not too bad, I guess." He hopped up and said. "Hufflepuff, here I come!" before setting off down the aisle.

"Mr. Springer, wait! You've still got the Sorting Hat on!"

More laughter as Connie rushed back to the front. Professor Ral finished calling names, ending with a girl simply named "Ymir" ("SLYTHERIN!"). Then the professor removed the stool and Sorting Hat before taking a seat beside an elderly man, who stood before a podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and to our old students, welcome back. I am Dot Pixis, your headmaster. I know you're all eager to begin the banquet--"

On the other side of the room, Sasha cheered.

"--but I have a few announcements.

"First, I would like you all to join me in welcoming back our groundskeeper, Hannes."

Eren joined in the applause, clapping louder than anyone else.

"Second, we have a new staff member this year. Auruo Bossard is taking over for Professor Goldhaus as your History of Magic teacher. I trust you will show him the proper respect."

Thomas Wagner leaned over and whispered, "What's Bossard doing here? He's the best Auror there is."

"Auror?" Eren asked, but Pixis was speaking again.

"Finally, this year, as always, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. And now...let's eat!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY interested to hear how you would Sort everyone, and why. Just so you know, my original plan was Connie in Gryffindor and Marco in Hufflepuff, but...things happen, and things change. 
> 
> Again, tell me the things you liked and didn't like, and any ideas you might have!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are especially welcome! I want to know what you liked and what you didn't and what you might want to see happen!
> 
> Also, if you're interested, go ahead and ask me what wand I would have given to each character. I'm bored.


End file.
